Under His Watch
by Jillian K
Summary: Far away from Bon Temps and Sookie Eric struggles to raise their extraordinary daughter alone.
1. Chapter 1

Title: On His Watch

Pairing: Eric and Sookie.

Summary: Far away from Bon Temps and Sookie, Eric struggles to raise his extraordinary daughter.

Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Mysteries books are the creation and property of Charlaine Harris. This fanfiction was created strictly for entertainment purposes.

Chapter One

I suppose that being chained to a boulder and having snake venom dripping on your head for eternity could be worse but for plain, mindless torture nothing beat the cereal aisle at the A&P,

And yet here he I was engaged in a staring match with a particularly obnoxious image of a grinning Count Chocula while the girl decided between magical marshmallows or eight tasty layers of whole grain fiber. I would bet my fangs that the less colorful box ultimately made it into our already overloaded cart, Adele being the only nine-year-old who had read the Consumer Reports annual cereal ratings.

It was almost painful to watch as the somber child carefully replaced the cereal with the manic leprechaun back into the shelf and clung to the plainer box trying to reconcile with her decision. I sighed loudly and placed both boxes in the cart.

"Just on the weekends" I said and was rewarded by her relieved grin. Even a wise-beyond-her-years child still needed a little guidance.

Twenty minutes later I found myself loading the surprisingly spacious trunk in Honda Fit with her many purchases and a case of O positive for me. Adele was already buckled into her seat and kicking her legs impatiently. I knew what she wanted but there was no way I was going to risk the parking lot cameras recording something I rather not have seen.

"Poppa, you're going sooo slow"

I crossed my eyes at her and she giggled. She knew better than to ask. It had been years since I've used vampire speed and flying is a thing of the past. My daughter has since gotten used to the idea that her father is not a thousand year old vampire but rather a struggling single father who worked nights as a bartender and therefore needed to sleep during the day while she was at school. At least that's the story we've been telling.

Once I was done I folded my body into the driver's seat and buckled my own belt as even a $70 dollar ticket would make a dent in my precarious budget.

"Where are we going now poppa?" Adele asked as she twirled her long blond braid around her fingers.

"Home, you need to have dinner. It is important for young human girls to keep to a set schedule" I felt like I was channeling Pam there for a second.

"But poppa you're not working tonight. Can't we do something fun."

"Like what"

"We could go all the way to the top of the hill next to my school. You can see the stars real close from there." I did not have to turn around to know that she was giving me her most effective smile.

"Ahhh no. It's already too cold for you to be out."

"I'll wear my sweater please poppa. Just this once and I won't ask for anything else for a whole week."

A promise that would be impossible to keep if I knew my daughter and I did. However her appeal was not that unreasonable so I conceded. After a dinner that included an indecent amount of boiled Swiss chard for her and microwaved blood for me we headed towards the aforementioned hill.

The early autumn bouquet was earthy and musty. The odor of the rich dark soil was peppered with squirrel and a couple of badgers…maybe fox. I sensed no other presence in the vicinity. Adele had packed a blanket which I spread as soon as we got to the topmost part. We lay down with our heads supported by our folded arms. As was her custom she cuddled up to me. Close contact always soothed Adele and as a baby she would only go to sleep when I held her in my arms. Remembering, I nuzzled her soft hair. She smelled of peppermint, Irish Spring soap and Sookie.

Sookie. The memory of her could still tear me up inside.

"You're thinking of mommy again." My daughter ventured cautiously knowing that she was ignoring the rules..

"Please don't read my mind Adele." I scolded rather harshly and I could practically hear her pout.

"I'm sorry poppa. You just got so sad."

There was nothing I could say to that so I didn't and pulled her closer. Adele was one-sixteenth fairy but a much stronger telepath than her mother. Whereas my Sookie had been limited to reading humans and some supes, Adele had no problem accessing the vampire mind. It was one of the reasons why we had to leave.

"Do you think that mommy thinks of us?" she asked quietly.

Sookie was my bonded mate and her emotions were as familiar as my own. Wherever she was, I knew that we were in her thoughts. Her perpetual longing for us weighted down my heart.

"I have no doubt." It was an effort to keep the grief from my words.

But Adele wasn't finished. "When can we go see her?"

Overhead the stars seemed indifferent and cold. I found no comfort in their dismal prophecies. "Not for a while longer. You need to get older and stronger." It wasn't the first time that I'd told her and I was certain that it wouldn't be the last.

She grew quiet and I grew somber thinking about the unfairness of the hand fate had dealt her. Adele wanted her mother. My pathetic attempts at meeting her needs were just that and it was detrimental to her wellbeing. I was a poor substitute for Sookie.

"I need you too poppa." She said softly.

"I know little one. Me too."

TBC.

I hope you found this worthwhile. This is my first venture into Stackhouse territory so I am a little uncertain. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was Yvetta's night in the shower and consequently the club was about three people away from breaking the fire code. Even in the midst of finals, college boys would flock like starving seagulls to watch her sway and dip under the blue neon spray. I have to admit that she makes quite the attraction. If I ever returned to Fangtasia I would install a similar apparatus but maybe outfit it to drip blood instead of water. However, I might have to find my own Estonian beauty to recreate the same success

Much of the club's position as the anchor of the collegiate party scene was due to Yvetta's raw magnetism. She was the kind of woman I would have enjoyed if I had not long given my heart to my beloved. Now even the most sensuous women hold little appeal for me. I was hers as thoroughly as she was mine.

Aside from the allure of the now drenched Yvetta, the club boasted a German imported speaker system that blared its electronic dance music perfectly throughout the spartan floor. A blue-carpeted spiral staircase leading to the private party rooms flanked one side of the room. My spacious bar took up another.

I'd initially tended the private rooms but management decided I was better utilized in the main floor especially with the female and gay clientele. The tips improved so I had no complaints. Besides I enjoyed being in the center of things.

I quickly filled the orders that were coming from all sides of the bar. As per usual an inordinate amount of women flanked my bar having temporarily lost their boyfriends' attention to Yvetta. I whizzed through the cranberry vodkas and red headed sluts making sure to offer every customer a full smile. It was in my best interest to make each woman believe that I found them wildly attractive. Raising a nine-year old who favored organic foodstuffs was expensive.

"Gin and tonic—no lemon." A distinctive southern drawl caught my immediate attention. I whipped my head around seeking the source of the voice…Good God it sounded just like her.

She was blond, pretty but not her. I closed my eyes as a wave of need swept through my insides.

"You okay?" the co-ed with the Louisiana accent was leaning over the bar. I managed a nod but did not look up as I handed her the drink she'd ordered. She shrugged, left a ten dollar bill and went back to her friends

Somehow I made it through the rest of my shift. My tips suffered at my state of mind but I found that I did not care. All I wanted was to get home to my daughter. Only she could ease the ache.

At closing I straightened as best as I could and took stock of the bottles I would need to replenish before the next opening. My tips were already in my wallet.

"Rough night?"

I looked up to see Yvetta already dry and dressed for the cold. She lived a few blocks away but the late hours made it necessary that she bring her car. We usually walked to the parking lot together on the nights our schedules coincided.

"Definitely not as pleasurable as yours" I replied.

"Are you kidding me? Twenty minutes in and I'm all pruny. Thank God that this place is so dark that no one notices it. My skin could be flaking off and all they would see is the bumping and grinding."

"You are a vision." I granted.

"So are you but in an entirely different way. Tell me Eric. Don't you ever get lonely?"

Every second of every minute of every day but I did not say it. "I think we all get lonely at times."

He hand reached upwards to graze my neck. "Yes but I don't see why we can't remedy it. Look, I know you have a lost love somewhere but this does not have to go beyond a little friendship with benefits. I bet we can chase the memories away at least for a night."

It was tempting. My body coveted release as it had once coveted blood.

"I'm sorry but no. My memories are enough."

"Suit yourself but the offer still stands. I think we would be perfect for each other." She said with certainty.

Maybe at some point before I met Sookie Stackhouse but not now.

An hour later I found myself in my dark apartment. Adele's caretaker was asleep in the living room sofa and my child was spread out over the loveseat. I carefully lifted her sleeping form on my arms and carried her to her room. I laid her down and covered her with a couple of blankets. She stirred but did not waken. I kissed her good-night and moved towards my own windowless room.

The cold, empty bed was unwelcoming and for a second I imagined myself taking up Yvetta on her offer. It would be close to sacrilege.

No. I only wanted my bonded, my wife, my Sookie.

TBC.

Thank you ever so much for all the kind reviews. It was really unexpected. I promise to keep updating this on an almost daily basis as I too want to find out the mystery behind Eric's present circumstances. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roderick Bell was what happened when a horny demon met a slutty faerie during spring break in Cancun. He was short and thin with a lanky face framed by slightly pointy ears usually adorned with 17 mm gauges. His overly long black hair sported random splurges of brightly colored highlights which amused Adele to no end. He also had a tail that he somehow kept concealed in his skinny jeans and concert shirts.

He was Adele's babysitter and one of the most powerful creatures I had ever encountered. Unfortunately he also had a tendency to ramble on about the most inconsequential things. Like now.

"Got mom to agree to pay for the plane ticket to Ixtapa. She even offered to pick up the hotel tab if I somehow grew five inches and lost a tail. Dad said to stay away from the green drink whatever that means."

He was talking about his future spring sojourn even though it was early November.

"I figured I needed one of those Spanish-English dictionaries so Adele and I went to Barnes and Noble. The kid headed straight to the Gluten-free diet books. I have a feeling that there is a millet and quinoa kick coming your way in the near future. You sure she's only nine?"

I glared but he continued to hammer away. "I'm telling you this kid is something else. Bet you they skip her a grade real soon. Sorry to say that won't do much for her social life."

"I am certain my daughter does not want for company."

"That's what she says but she only has you and me and only one of those people is around during the day. I think she could do with a few friends. Maybe get her a bike or a skateboard and set her loose in the park. I could pretend that I don't know her or maybe climb up a tree or something. My mother's people are good at hiding in the foliage so I'm sure I could manage. And hey, my dad has a cousin in Peru that can turn into a lizard. I bet I could do that too and ride in her pocket…"

"You will do no such thing." I growled.

"Okay… okay ease down oh great Viking vamp. I was making a few suggestions. Jeez you'd think I wanted her to take up naked gambling or something. Just trying to make her life a little more normal-like- after all she is in for a bumpy ride once she comes into her own."

I wondered what faerie-demon would taste like and if I could drain him before he teleported out. I was only dissuaded from trying by the fact that it would be very hard to procure another such creature to protect Adele when I could not. She also was deeply attached to the annoying boy so that she might object to my killing him. Everything was so much more difficult when you were a parent.

"So any who…she's been asking me about my mother a lot lately. I tell her what I can 'cause you know my mom is pretty unconventional even for a faerie. I think Adele's trying to get a connection to her own mother that goes beyond the memories she picks up from reading your mind."

"She's been reading my mind?"

"Oh yeah. Kid's empathic and is smart enough to have figured that when you get blue is because you're missing your girl. So she latches on to your thoughts to see her mom. That's probably not a good thing because when I think of my girl my thoughts are not exactly PG rated."

If it had been possible my heart would have stopped. "Roderick go home. I'll be staying with my daughter tonight."

"Okay…whatever you say boss. I have a couple of papers to finish anyway. I'll see you tomorrow"

I walked out of the kitchen where I'd been sipping a bottle of warm O positive. Adele was in her room finishing up a school project that would not have been due for another three weeks. I entered my own bedroom and pulled out the lockbox where we stored our passports both real and counterfeit. Underneath the false bottom lay something that belonged to Adele and it was time for her to have it.

As was my habit I knocked on her door and waited for her permission to enter.

"Come in poppa."

She was sitting at her desk. A flowchart on the different forms of carbon was spread before her and she was highlighting the different colored squares. Her hair was unbraided and flowed freely down her back. It was exactly the same shade as her mother's. Her eyes were mine though.

"I have something for you."

Adele turned around and looked at me curiously. I had Sookie's letter in my hand. The letter she'd written for her daughter on the day she was born.

"What is it?" she asked gravely.

"Just read it. It might answer the questions that I know you have or at least give you an idea as to why things have to be the way that they are."

Adele reached for the sealed pink envelope. "Did you read this?"

"No, I never opened it. It's yours to have. It's the only thing I can give you of her" I said and headed towards the door.

"Poppa, I think she would have wanted you to read this too." Adele said softly and beckoned me to come to her. Like a child I sat on the floor besides her chair and waited to hear my Dear One's words.

_My beloved Adele _

_You were born just four hours ago. My hands still shake from holding your for the very first time. You are so beautiful and I cannot help but wonder what grace have I been granted to be your mother. What good have I done the world to be give such a gift?_

_My Adele, you were named for the best woman in the world. Your great-grandmother opened her home and her heart for a girl who found herself lost and alone. She taught me how to be strong and how to carry on when life is difficult. How to keep your head up when all you want to do is hide in your room and cry. I hope that someday I will be able to pass on this to you so that we may both live by her example. Her strength is what we need now the most._

_It pains me so much to let you go. Your father sits in the next room waiting to take you far away from here and I will let him. He will protect you as he has protected me all these years. Our need for each other is strong but it is second to our love for you. Adele you are our miracle and it is our mission to keep you safe. _

_I know that life will not be simple for you. The abilities that you have been granted are burdens as much as they are gifts. Even from my belly you have been able to read the minds of those that surrounded us. I have heard your father's thoughts clearly and I realized that this ability was not coming from me but from you. I have moved things with my mind and have even lifted my body off the ground. Adele, I have flown and once I was even able to influence the thoughts of others. It is a great power and it is all yours. This gift makes you a target. I have been used for my own limited skill by vampires, shifters and humans. They crave the knowledge that I can give them. I know that if anyone were to know what you can do they would find you and never let you go. This is why you must leave and I must stay. It is only by letting them have me that they will not go looking for you. I can protect you from here and they will never know of your existence. _

_My beautiful daughter it's my hope that someday when you are older you will have such control over your abilities that you can shield them from those that would harm you or that you will be so formidable that no one could ever touch you. _

_When I think about your future it both excites and frightens me. You are so much more than me. My life has not been easy and I am not the woman that I hoped to be when I was young. I am uneducated, easy to fool and have brought harm to some just because they had the misfortune to know me. I've hurt people and they have hurt me. There have been moments in my 27 years that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy but at the same time there have been moments of great happiness such as discovering that I was pregnant when it should have been impossible. I cannot shield you from the challenges that your own life will bring but I hope that the time that we will be apart will prepare you for what is ahead. I have no specific ambitions for you except that you find the joy that you have granted me._

_Adele there is so much more that I could write but the time is short. The most important thing that I know is that love is the key and those whom we love define us. Be careful with you heart but also be sure to open it to the right people. True love- the unconditional love that lasts forever is often found in the unlikeliest of places. For me it came in a vampire bar in Shreveport and I've never regretted it. _

_Please be good to your father. He has been more than his nature meant for him to be. I am afraid that the next years will be hard for him. Eric has given up his place in the world, his vampire child and his bonded mate. Without these he will be adrift and cling to you Adele. Please don't push him away even if his love seems to smother you. His instinct is to protect and be certain that he would walk into the full sun if it meant that you would be out of harm's way. You could not have a better father._

_It is time to say good bye my daughter. Know that I love you and that I will see you again someday. My heart is with you. Please keep it safe._

_Your mother_

_Sookie Stackhouse._

TBC. Again I am overwhelmed by the attention this little story is getting. Thank you so much for I know that there are many great offerings in this fandom. I hope this chapter answered some of the questions you had although the mystery of Eric's paternity will be answered later on. Let me know if the angst is getting too out of hand as that is my tendency.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nine Years Ago

I remember that my Sookie had never been more exquisite although her labor-weary body trembled as she breastfed the swaddled newborn. The infant cradled in her arms was the sole focus of her maternal attention. Adele's tiny body was bruised from the birthing and the sweet smell of blood permeated her skin. I stood mesmerized at the sight of my bonded and her child. It was as if they were the only two people in the world. There was no place for me.

I wanted to rip the creature from my mate's arms and sink my fangs into neck until I found the pulsating jugular.

Sookie's startled gaze caught the predatory gleam behind my eyes. She pulled the child closer and licked her lips in distress. Her options flashed before her: flee or fight. She was still so weak and there wasn't anywhere I couldn't follow. I drew nearer to the prey but my lover's entreaty stopped me.

"Eric, I need your blood." She whispered shakily.

As my mate it was her right to ask and my duty to give. Without pausing I pushed my fangs into my left wrist and held the resulting wound up to her lips. The infant mewled at the sudden movement about her.

Sookie sucked gently at my wrist. The pull of the blood leaving my body steadied me and shifted my attention to her. As it was meant to, the ritual fortified our already solid bond. My lover's body healed from the trauma of labor with each drop she ingested. Her skin took on a more normal tint and her spine straightened.

After a particular generous mouthful she released my wrist and in one fluid movement pressed her reddened lips against the child's own. Instinctually the infant opened its mouth and swallowed my blood. I gasped.

On her first hour of life Adele had been fed her mother's milk and her father's blood. The significance of what Sookie had just done shocked me. In that act she had inserted our issue into our bond thus truly making her a part of us.

Something awoke inside of me then. Up until this moment, Sookie was the entirety of my world. She was my only connection to the humanity that I had once thought irreparably gone but now there was someone else. There was this equally important Other.

When she spoke her voice was calm but humming with emotion. "I am yours and she is ours. This baby is the product of our bond and I have given her to you to protect."

I closed my eyes engulfed with the torrent of feeling rushing through me. Instinctively I fell to my knees before both of them. Guilt burned my eyes and I let the blood-tears fall unchecked. In this I was only a penitent before something divine.

I feel soothing waves of acceptance wash into me and I raised my bloody gaze to my daughter. Little Adele was looking right at me and I realized that her eyes were the same color as mine.

My beloved extended her hand in forgiveness and I allowed her to pull me to their bed.

"How did you know?"

"Pam. She told me that you knew intellectually that Adele is yours but that you needed to understand it in a deeper level. Also, there was this National Geographic special on tigers and how the male tiger will kill the cub unless he recognizes the scent of himself in it."

Taking cue from our feline brethren I inhaled deeply the scent that was my Sookie and my Adele. My bonded smiled and allowed her head to fall on my shoulder. Our precious daughter rested between us.

We held each other for hours. I fought the inertness of daytime because our time together was drawing to a close. As soon as the sun set I would take Adele with me and Sookie would return to Bon Temps as we had planned. For once I doubted my own ability to keep to the plan.

"Come with us. I will keep you both safe." I promised as I nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

"You can't fight everyone Eric. Not forever. Eventually you would fall and I would not be able to bear it."

She was right but I could not admit it. "Dear one don't you understand what separation will do to us? It will be torture. It will feel as if we had been hollowed out and left to die."

"I know but she is worth it Eric. She is everything."

I looked at our daughter. Adele was quiet as if she understood the significance of the moment. Sookie grasped her tiny fist and brought it to her mouth for a kiss.

"I want to write her a letter to help her understand. Please give it to her when she needs me the most…and please don't let her forget me.

"I won't"

"Okay" she said and tried to steel herself. My brave Sookie.

We watched the moon rise with dread and when the time came I took my daughter from her mother's arms. It took all my strength to leave her sobbing brokenly at our wake. It felt like dying a second time.

TBC.

I am overwhelmed by the response to my little story. I wish I could respond to all reviews but my time is limited so it's either that or write the story itself. I do read and appreciate every single one and if you have a question I will do my best to answer it. Thank you for reading and please continue to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sometimes it was difficult to reconcile the fact that I was one of the most vicious vampires in this hemisphere with the fact that I was also a father currently making soy cream frosting to top Adele's gluten-free carrot cupcakes. Such was my reality.

For the past hour or so I had been treated to Adele's version of a multitasking which included a lot of pouting, hair twirling and manipulating me into making this infernal dessert just so that she could have something to bring to her first ever sleepover. I had taken the annoying half-breed's advice and encouraged my daughter to make friends amongst the ilk she was forced to associate with at her school. Consequently, I was making frosting.

I finished topping the last cupcake expertly. I'd fed from a well-known pastry chef in the early nineties and apparently something had stuck.

"Done" I announced trying to remember why I loved my daughter.

"Thank you poppa, they're perfect" she replied and smiled her mother's smile. Ahhh yes, this was why.

As Adele carefully placed each cupcake in the pastry box I set about getting ready. I wasn't due at the club until ten so I had time to deliver Adele to the human's house. There would be time to glamour them just to make sure that they did not mean her any harm. Adele was a target and I never forgot it. Also, Pam had made me see too many "To Catch a Predator" specials to ever be completely trusting of humans even if they had no hidden supe agenda.

As was our custom Adele found her hairbrush and I set about carefully braiding the long blond mane. My skill came from years of practice with my own hair and later Sookie's. When we went into hiding I had to take care of her and I became quite adept at meeting my bonded's needs…all of them.

My girl deemed my efforts satisfactory and set about putting on her coat so we could finally leave.

"Oy! Adele"

The aggravating half-breed demon met us as we were exiting our apartment. I had explicitly told him that I would not require his services as a sitter tonight and yet here he was. My daughter, who liked the creature, squealed most unbecomingly.

"Roddy you came! I'm going to a sleepover-with a girl from school-she has a puppy and poppa made cupcakes without any gluten"

"That's really cool Adele. Really independent-like. I'm proud of you and really surprised at Vamp-daddy over there."

I rolled my eyes "Shut up. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have other people to torture with your presence tonight?"

The demon ignored me and continued to prattle "I thought I hang around with you guys. I finished all my papers and my girlfriend went home for her sister's wedding so I am flying solo for the time being."

Grand- but Adele was pleased. "Come with us Roderick. You can keep poppa company until he has to go to work."

I never could say no to Adele and tonight was no different. At least the demon could hold the dessert box.

We drove for a fifteen minutes, leaving the working-class neighborhood we resided in and entered the more affluent part of town. The homes were much nicer and surrounded by perfectly manicured lawns. The directions led us to a particularly large colonial.

Adele was out of the car before I had even parked. With a burst of vampire speed I swept in front of her.

"How many times have I told you that you may not simply take off without my permission?" I admonished. She pouted but did not contradict me.

With a sigh I held out my hand and she took it in her small one. We made our way to the front door with the demon trailing after us. Up close the house was even more impressive with its nicely defined walkway and large picture windows that would probably be quite ideal in the daytime. It was leagues away from our own modest basement apartment.

Adele and I had very little money. When I learned of Sookie's pregnancy, I took whatever liquid assets I had and we went into hiding. As the weeks became months, I had to pay off many a supe to protect our whereabouts and eventually only a few thousand dollars remained. De Castro had frozen whatever he could get his hands on including Fangtasia which I'd transferred to Pam. When I left Sookie I gave her whatever money we had left. She refused at first but I made her understand that I needed to take care of her and our daughter. They were both mine and I owed myself to them.

Things were better now but I needed to keep a low profile for my daughter's sake hence the bartender job. It did not pay much beyond tips but at least I could ensure my child the basics if not the luxuries that were due her and her mother.

Adele stretched out her arm so that she could reach the bell. I stood next to her and waited for the humans who occupied this house to make themselves known. Seconds later the heavy mahogany door opened and a petite redheaded woman stepped out. Her scent was all human. She was subsequently joined by a miniature version of herself-Adele's young friend.

Both girls rushed at each other excitedly. Adele, whom I taught to be sedate and ladylike, was anything but.

Through the din made by childish chatter, the woman spoke out "Hello, you must be Adele's father. I'm Stacy, Shelby's mom. I am very happy that you could come."

"Eric Northman." I said in way of greeting.

The demon stepped out from behind me and stretched out his hand. "I'm Roderick Bell…Adele's caretaker. Lovely home you have here."

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

With her invitation I was able to cross the threshold. As to be expected the inside of the house was as impressive as its exterior. The woman led us to a large living room decorated in neutrals and suede.

"Shelby is very excited about having Adele over. They've become very good friends. As I said over the phone, I am taking them to the zoo tomorrow so I expect that we should be back around this hour. I could drop Adele at your house if you prefer."

"No I shall be picking her up myself." I replied and caught her eyes in mine. Immediately she was under my glamour and I set to steer her.

"I expect you to care for my daughter better than you do your own. She is not to be allowed any contact with any strangers. You will also make sure that she is kept happy and anything that she wishes for is to be hers…"

"Poppa!" Adele's indignant shriek broke through my concentration. I turned to see my young child giving me the same glare I would an underling who was not performing to my satisfaction.

"You cannot do that Poppa. It isn't fair." She said lividly.

The woman stood silent and dazed. Her daughter was pulling on her arm trying to get her attention.

"Wake up Mrs. Bowers." Adele said quietly and my glamour was pushed back immediately. The woman's stupor faded and she looked up questioningly.

I hissed at the display of Adele's considerable powers. My own abilities had never been so summarily contained. The demon besides me offered an appreciative whistle.

"Good going Adele!"

Adele smiled at his compliment and turned to me. "Poppa you still need to get to work. I'll be fine here and I'll see you tomorrow."

Being so thoroughly dismissed there was nothing to do but retreat. I kissed my daughter goodbye and left with the demon at my heels.

"Wow… look at little Adele take on the 1,000 year old vamp without breaking a nail. That girl is going to be something wild."

I remained silent as we drove away. I loved Adele dearly but sometimes the reality of her overwhelmed me. For the millionth time I longed for my Sookie's presence. Only she could ease my troubled mind.

TBC.

I'm sorry to end it like this but I am about to fall asleep on the keyboard. I hope to have some more within the next day or so as I begin to get to the crux of this tale (Back to Louisiana really soon). Thank you so much for all your comments and especially to Missus T for recc'n my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was something wrong.

A sick feeling had settled deep in my bones and I had to force myself to steady my hands as I added a shot of vodka to the orange flavored liqueur in the shaker. Pouring the concoction into the martini glass was just as difficult and I chose to forgo the splash of lemon juice altogether. Thankfully the recipient of the drink had pre-gamed enthusiastically and would not notice if I served her a virgin screwdriver instead of a cosmopolitan.

The Friday night rush was very much on and I had barely been able to keep up with the orders. What was usually a simple, mindless task had become a herculean effort. It was both unfamiliar and disturbing.

My vampire life had not been free of pain but I'd never been ill. Even as a human my body had not been susceptible to the diseases that ravaged my fellow villagers. I was of a strong constitution but now I felt weak and tired.

"You look like death warmed over." Yvetta's pleasantly accented voice interrupted my train of thought. I was surprised to see her as she was not scheduled to dance tonight and indeed she was wearing a rather modest outfit with nary a spangle in sight.

I looked at her blearily. "I think I'm sick"

Yvetta nodded in sympathy. "Come get some air with me. I'm sure that nobody is going to die from thirst in the near future." She said with a sweep of her arm indicating the throng occupying the bar area of the club. The college boys recognized their favorite dancer and hooted eagerly. She gave them a quick smile as we walked towards the double doors and out into the parking lot.

The late night air was soothing but did not ease the ache. I took a deep breath savoring the rush through my usually stilled lungs and tried to remain upright.

"Do you think my blood would help?" she said unexpectedly.

I turned towards her in surprise. "You know what I am?"

"Of course but that's only because in my country _vampiirs_ have always walked freely among us even before your 'Great Revelation'. I've always known what to look for and I have to admit I was looking closely at you. "

My fangs extended at a perceived threat and I pulled her to me roughly. Instead of panicking she only smiled seductively.

"If you want me all you have to do is ask"

For a moment I considered taking her blood to see if I could heal myself. My fangs nicked at her exposed clavicle releasing the distinct bouquet of her blood. She would taste warm and sweet and all wrong.

I released her and she snarled at the rejection.

"Why? You crave this."

"Not from you."

"Whatever. But you can bet I won't offer again." And with that she angrily stomped back to the club.

I remained standing in the deserted lot. The sickness was making everything blurry. Still, I knew that I needed to return to work and turned towards the door.

A voice that I had not heard in almost a decade froze me in my tracks. "Hello Master"

Pam.

"You look like you are about to faint so before you do you should know that Sookie broke the bond, Victor Madden is king of Louisiana and is probably exchanging vows with your former as we speak. Oh and I am a brunette now."'

Everything went black.

TBC.

I know you must be confused but it will all become clear with time as Eric, Adele and Roderick travel to Louisiana to confront the new king and his newly bonded telepath. I have a feeling that King Madden will get his hands on our favorite vampire at some point queue Eric torture. Once again thank you for your comments (reached a 100!)and keep them coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I awoke to the shattering realization that everything I've done had been for nothing.

My dear one was gone from me. Our bond had been destroyed.

I understood why I had been feeling so ill. The connection that I'd guarded for so many years had been ripped from my soul and I was cast out. My body was just reflecting the state of my psyche.

Pam had carried me to the back of her car. I lay paralyzed with my gaze fixed on her roof trying to comprehend what seemed beyond my understanding.

I loved her and I thought she loved me …we had a daughter together and now she had discarded us both. My little girl, what could I say to her? How could I tell her that her mother no longer wanted us? I've failed Adele. I'd always told her that we would all be together one day.

Why had she done this?

"Before you ask me the why behind her actions, I don't have the slightest clue. Maybe nine years flying solo would make any girl climb the walls or the nearest vampire."

A vice gripped what was left of my heart. "I've been alone as well."

"Wow really? Wow. I didn't think you could handle nine days…let alone years. What about that tart that was feeling you up just now?"

"I've been faithful."

Pam was stunned. "Wow again. I am alternating between admiration and contempt. Can I have the tart's number then?"

I didn't say anything and thankfully she dropped it.

"So is Adele blowing up buildings yet? Transporting between dimensions? I have to tell you if this kid turns out to be a telepathic waitress I'm going to be deeply disappointed."

"Not now…please"

"Fine. Where to?"

I thought for a minute. I couldn't leave now and Adele was still at her friend's house.

"Home." I replied.

Minutes later I found myself being supported by my child as I shuffled through the door of my apartment. Pam wrinkled her nose at the cheap furnishings but did not disparage my living conditions.

"Adele's room is not light tight so you are going to share with me."

She nodded and pulled me towards the sofa. I sank into it tiredly and let my eyes fall close. I could feel her studying me.

"I can't figure it out but you look different, older even. Tell me what you are doing so I can avoid it."

That didn't merit a reply so I didn't indulge her. "Tell me what you know."

She sighed loudly. "I don't know much since I have been alternating between Buenos Aires and Sao Paolo with treks to Bogota for a change of pace. I even went to Peru a couple of times- met a demon who could turn into a chameleon lizard. I had to let him ride in my panties just for the sensation. Anyhow the only reliable contact I have in Louisiana is Amelia. She and the other more annoying witch were the ones who were called to break the bond."

"Sookie called them?"

"Yes. Apparently she had them working on a way to break the bond right around the time of the Fae war."

The clamp around my heart got tighter. She had wanted to leave me even them. Pam went on.

"It took them this long to figure it out but our girl was in a hurry. Seems she'd moved in with Victor even before he became king. According to Amelia, Sookie had a hand in overthrowing DeCastro."

"She's going to be queen?" 

"Oh yes. Victor was especially eager to let everyone know that Sookie was his and that he would take no other mate. She's got her own retinue and everything."

"What about Bill and the shifter." I asked quietly.

Pam pushed back her newly black hair. "I don't know about the shifter and Bill has declared his allegiance to Madden like the douche bag that he is. Seriously can this guy remain loyal to anyone? I know that we all have to survive but this vamp flips like a pancake at IHOP."

I looked around the modest trappings of my home and remembered Sophie-Anne's mansion in New Orleans that Madden would undoubtedly be occupying with my—his wife.

Pam went on. "That's all I know. The question is what are you going to do about it? If this is the telepath's choice can you really do anything about it?"

No. I no longer had a claim to Sookie and as such she was free to choose a new bonded. In this I was powerless.

"I need to see her-to ask her why she would do this to us."

"I thought as much. Well it's too late tonight and we best get some rest. Where is the little spawn anyway? I don't sense her here."

"Adele is with a friend." 

Pam raised an eyebrow. "How modern of you to let her out of your sight. The first year after you turned me you wouldn't let me get my own coffin."

"My daughter is human…she needs to have some normalcy in her life."

"Your daughter is anything but human and the faster she comes to grips with that the better."

I did not reply.

TBC.

Okay I know that just made it a whole lot worse but I'm already working on the next chapter. Also does anyone have a good description of Victor Madden's looks? I lent my Nook to my sister and she has yet to give it back so I can't search the books for that. Thank you for all your comments and your PM's. They are what make me write faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sweet smell of my child was familiar and comforting. Adele had rushed into my bed and put her little arms around me.

"Shhh" I whispered into her unbraided hair. "It's going to be alright. I'll make it alright, I promise."

My little girl was empathic and had sensed my turmoil even before she'd seen me. The demon had volunteered to pick her up as Pam rushed through the packing. We would depart in less than hour but I had yet to find the strength to leave my bed.

"What about mommy?"

"No one is going to take your mother away from you Adele I swear."

Adele was scared and as her father it was my duty to soothe her fears and yet I felt that she was the strong one now just like her mother had been many times in our life together.

I could not get up. Pam had given me some of her blood but my body still felt numb and lifeless. I could not go to New Orleans like this. It would only expose my daughter.

The demon slinked into the room. Roderick looked grave for what may have been the first time in his young life.

When he spoke his tone was equally somber. "Adele. Do you really want to help your dad?"

My daughter nodded her head and I glared at the demon in warning. Even as weak as I was I could still manage to drain the half-breed. Maybe.

"Chill out vamp daddy. It's just this theory I have."

Pam approached Adele and the demon. Her blue eyes gleamed with interest.

"Okay Adele you need to close your eyes real tight. There, that's good. Now concentrate on what you see before you."

"It's dark" she said nervously.

"I know but look closely at the darkness and see it take shape. Try harder."

A tense moment and then: "There is a glow."

"That's great. Now concentrate on the glow. Look into it. What do you see?"

"Poppa. I see him and he is glowing…sparkling. He's so pretty."

"Vampires do not sparkle" I said in a half-heartedly but I was concerned.

"You have to focus Adele. Is there something different that you see in the glow? Some area that doesn't seem right?"

Adele's brow wrinkled in her effort.

"The middle part is all broken. It looks like glass with all the pieces shattered."

"That's it Adele. All those broken pieces are making your dad sick. You need to put them back together."

"I don't have any glue Roddy."

"Don't worry, you're the glue. Just reach over and put everything back. It's like a jigsaw puzzle"

"Okay."

Adele's small hand reached out and pressed against my deadened heart. My body felt raw as if my insides were exposed and bleeding. Something that I recognized as Adele's power hovered over me cauterizing each lesion and filling each fissure. Calming warmth settled in my belly and I floated out of myself.

Then the scent, familiar as my own, invaded my nostrils.

I opened my eyes and saw my beloved's reflection in a mirror. Her pretty face was heavily made-up and her lips were a slash of artificial carmine. The hair that I loved was swept back and pinned tightly. Even so she was so beautiful.

"Eric" she gasped. Her hands flew up to her chest in shock.

"My love" I managed to whisper as I faded from her presence. I was pulled back into my own form to find my child looking into my face with an anxious expression. I smiled warmly and clasped her to me.

"Poppa? Where did you go?"

She sounded so innocent and unfazed by her own astonishing powers that I had to laugh. "You healed me my little one. Thank you."

"How?" asked Pam.

The demon looked smug. "Like I said Adele is the glue. She is the true blood bond between Eric and Sookie. Whatever the New Orleans witches did they could not fight against the kind of magic that has brought Adele to life. They fragmented the bond but did not break it. All you needed was a little of her to bring it back to its full force."

"And Victor's claim?"

"Non-existent which I am sure he is not going to be too thrilled about. Talk about performance issues." He said cheerfully.

I rose from the bed with my daughter in my arms. "Even so he thinks he can have my Sookie, I think it's time to show him just how wrong he is."

Pam and the demon nodded. I hated feeling indebted to the half-breed but he had allowed me to regain my connection to my dear one as well as my strength.

"Thank you." I muttered under my breath.

Roderick grinned broadly. "Sure thing vamp daddy. Couldn't let Adele here get all sad and weepy. She's too pretty to cry."

Adele leaned away from me and kissed the demon's nose. Pam looked irritated. "We still need to get to the airport if we are going to fly out tonight."

"I think I may be able to blink us all to our destination but since I've never been to New Orleans we might just end up in New Jersey."

I shuddered at the thought. I rather risk flying coach than risks a demon's sense of orientation even thought I have to admit that this one had proven himself tonight.

TBC.

See it's not so bad. I have to admit that I wasn't all that happy with how this chapter turned out but it will have to do. Thank you to all who commented in regards to Victor Madden's appearance. I have to get a clear image of him in my head before I can write him into the story. Next chapter will have us back in Louisiana where things finally heat up and Adele gets to show us her arsenal. Keep commenting and I promise to keep writing at a fast pace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

New Orleans

"Don't get too impressed, this isn't exactly the Garden District" Pam called after Adele who was running excitedly from room to room. I agreed with my vampire progeny but found some satisfaction in Adele's reaction. For a child who had grown up in a tiny basement apartment a two story house was a major attraction.

Some long-dead former lover had willed this house to Pam who had kept it as a untraceable bolt-hole. She had not set foot in it in more than a decade but had kept the utilities turned on and the outside landscaped. Its location had been spared the worst of Katrina and it was isolated enough to be safe in a town controlled by Victor Madden.

Pam had kept the furnishings which were Victorian oak and of good quality. They were covered with sheeting which Adele was happily pulling out as she ran past. I had to admire my daughter's boundless energy apparently undaunted by a six hour flight.

In all the homes that I've owned there was always a room set aside for Pam. In hers the same rule prevailed. I placed my and Adele's luggage in one of the light tight rooms. I had a need to keep my daughter close although in less than an hour I would be dead to the world.

The demon had gone straight into the kitchen where he was putting away the foodstuffs we had purchased in a convenience store near the airport. Adele had not been impressed with the selection but had managed to locate a passable salad and her favorite cereal. At some point during this campaign I would have to find a Whole Foods to stock the pantry before Adele went on a hunger strike.

As was my due I'd been allocated the master bedroom. The bed was large enough to accommodate me and Adele. I took out her favorite cartoon pajamas which had been a gift from the demon and laid them across the bed. The half-breed had also helped Adele pick out a pair of bright green pajama pants with small cross-eyed bats scattered throughout for me. I wore them on a regular basis to her delight and my consternation. Tonight I paired them with an old Fangtasia shirt.

Pam raised a perfectly defined eyebrow at the offending garment. "She has obviously inherited her mother's delightful taste in clothing."

I looked down at my colorful pants." How do you know she chose them?"

"They have Adele Hale Northman written all over them otherwise I would have to stake you for your own good. Sartorial transgressions aside; what is the plan?" That was classic Pam, all business and zero sentimentality.

"I need to speak to Amelia first to determine Sookie's situation and how I can get to her."

"You're planning on simply taking her from Madden's court?"

"Yes. She will be safe with the demon and you. Then I will kill Victor."

Pam shook her head in disbelief. "We may not have any allies left in New Orleans or even in the entire state of Louisiana. DeCastro declared you a rogue when you left without permission. You know what that means don't you?"

Imprisonment, torture and my life could be forfeit if I were found guilty of treason. I didn't care; Sookie and Adele were worth the risk and I told her as much.

"Madden has enemies and they can be as useful as allies. All we need to do is find them. I will not be without my bonded anymore. She is mine claimed by blood and mine by the power that brought Adele into our lives. Whatever happens now my daughter will have her mother again. It's been enough Pam. Enough sacrifice, enough pain. I'll do what I must to spare us any further."

Pam looked troubled as Adele bounced into the room and into my arms. At last she was feeling tired. I pointed to her nightclothes and she dutifully took them with her to the ensuite bathroom. I turned to my first child. "I want Amelia here as soon as the sun sets."

"I will do my best master." She replied and left the room. The bed looked comfortable and the bedspread had kept the dust at bay. I sank into its softness and allowed myself to relish in the fact that I was only a few miles from by beloved. Some minutes later Adele joined me. She smelled of toothpaste and some unfamiliar lotion she must have discovered in a cabinet.

"When are we going to see mommy?"

"Soon, maybe even tomorrow."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"Adele you are her heart just like she said in her letter and your mom's heart is really special. She's going to love you just like I do."

I could feel the dawn rapidly approaching and let my eyes fall shut. Adele cuddled into me and soon her soft snores lulled me to sleep.

XxXxXx

The years had not been kind to Amelia Broadway. It wasn't that she was aged but rather her eyes revealed that the world had been an unfriendly place more times that she could stand. I never liked witches since my own run-ins with them had resulted in a problematic bout of amnesia. Still, this one had proven helpful a few times.

She had been telling Pam and me about Sookie's schedule. Apparently, she was usually to be found surrounded by her retinue that included not only vampires but weres in the daytime. Victor claimed they were for her protection but Sookie knew that they were spying on her.

I had asked Roderick to stay with Adele in my room. Although I trusted Amelia somewhat, my daughter's safety came first.

The witch was in the middle of her discussion when the demon paraded into the room.

"There's a vampire at the gate."

Pam was out in a flash and I slammed the startled witch against the wall. How dare she?

"Adele said that the nice lady had no idea that she was being followed."

With a growl I released Amelia leaving her to sink to the floor in terror. It seemed like I'd given her one more nightmare.

When Pam stepped into the room shoving a tall, black female vampire in front of her I was surprised but not worried. This vampire was nothing to fear.

"Felicia, how good of you to come to welcome us home. You were sent by Madden, I take it."

She'd never been a strong vampire or even a very bright one. Tonight she was terrified as Pam pushed her to a chair

"No master, I came on my own. Indira said that there would be a good chance that you would be returning now that the new king has claimed Miss Stackhouse. I wanted to see you."

"And why is that?"

"King Madden is not being good to many of us. Indira and I have hoped to be dismissed from his court but it hasn't happened yet and may never. We want to take our chances with you."

"How do you know that I will be challenging him?"

I am sure she would have snorted if she'd been less frightened but the look that she gave me was enough. I hissed under my breath and she turned her eyes towards the floor.

"Stay with them Pam" I ordered and walked to the room where my daughter was.

Adele and Roderick had unearthed a chess set from somewhere and were in the middle of a match. Adele was winning of course.

"She's telling the truth daddy. I saw it in her head from outside."

I nodded and gave my daughter a quick hug. Apparently, I could count on Felicia and Indira to help in my mission, maybe even Amelia although she had yet to tell my why had she tried to break the bond between me and Sookie.

TBC.

Thank you so much for your reviews. As you can see Eric is beginning to rally against Madden. I have a feeling his reunion with Sookie will be coming up within the next couple of chapters. I was asked about a possible romantic interest for Roderick. I am pairing him in the story but it won't be with someone you expect.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Felicia left with a clear understanding as to what I needed her to do. I returned to my interrogation of Amelia. The witch had all but grown catatonic as she sank to the floor. I signaled for Pam to lift her to a sofa and sat in a chair opposite her. Taking a deep breath, I made my voice as non-threatening as possible.

"Did Sookie ask you to break the bond?"

She nodded her head almost imperceptibly.

"Why?'

A nervous hand pulled on a silver chain. The pendant was in the shape of a teardrop. "She was scared" she whispered.

"Of what?"

"Madden had learned something about her. I don't know what it was but it terrified her. He had been blackmailing for some time and she'd done everything he asked for."

My blood burned and I had to quell the rage from my voice. It was obvious that this woman was near the breaking point. "When did this 'blackmail' start?"

"DeCastro had been hosting a conference of the kings of the Southern regions. He'd insisted that Sookie attend to show her off but was most proud when the Ancient Pythoness showed up unexpectedly. He saw it as a validation of his reign but Victor was smart enough to realize that she did not come for DeCastro but for Sookie. He followed her and was witness to a conversation that they had. Apparently, she had seen something in Sookie's future that interested him greatly."

He knew. I had to attack before he came for my child but I would not leave without my bonded. Pam felt my anxiety and went to guard Adele in her bedroom. I was left alone with Amelia.

"Did Sookie help Madden bring down DeCastro?"

The witch looked away. I was skilled enough to smell the guilt in her. "You will tell me."

A sob. "It was all my fault. After what happened to Trey I wasn't okay and then you and her disappeared for so many months."

I had no time for recriminations. "Get to the point"

"I was so miserable and Felipe seemed so charming. I thought I could have what you and Sookie did. I wanted that connection"

Few things can surprise me about humans anymore but this was one. "You bonded with DeCastro?"

"No, he did not want to bond. He wanted me as his human pet and I accepted it. When Sookie came back she tried to get him to release me since I was so messed up but he wouldn't so she helped Madden in his takeover of Lousiana to save me. She read the minds of his accountants and learned that he was hiding assets from whomever kings have to report to and that he was going to make a move for Georgia in the near future. Victor had those humans interrogated and recorded so that a judgment was rendered against DeCastro and he was executed. Since Victor had turned him in he was declared King of Louisiana but not of Nevada. We thought that this would make him angry but he was satisfied with the ruling."

Something about that did not make any sense as Nevada was twenty-times the moneymaker that Louisiana was even with the tourism. Why would a money-hungry vampire like Madden settle for Louisiana when he could rightfully ask for Nevada instead?

"At first he was nice to Sookie and even allowed us to return to Bon Temps but then he began to call her to New Orleans until one day she just didn't come back. I went to find her and that's when she asked me and Octavia to break the bond with you."

If Victor knew about Adele what was the purpose of bonding with Sookie? It would be easier to try to take her from me. Had this been a ploy to get me to return to Louisiana knowing that I would bring my daughter as well? "Did she say why she wanted to break the bond?"

"No, she said it was best if I didn't know. A long time ago she'd asked me and Octavia to research a way to end it but she had not said anything since then. I thought she was happy being connected to you even if you weren't around anymore." She looked up at me accusingly but I kept my expression blank and she went on. "It took a lot of concentration and some really old magics but we managed. She said she felt the bond shatter."

"As did I" I murmured.

The witch paused to consider my admission. Something told me that she hadn't thought of any ramifications of her spells beyond the obvious. "Sookie was sick but Victor has fed her his blood three times since the break. Yesterday she woke up and she was feeling a lot better. Victor said that the power behind his blood had no problem overriding the effects of your weaker stock."

Bastard. "I see."

"I don't think that's what happened though" She was catching on quick. A thoughtless revelation could destroy everything. I made a decision then.

"Adele" I called quietly but she heard me. Amelia was back to looking confused but her expression changed rapidly when the door to the room opened and my daughter walked out.

"Yes poppa?" my child looked at me expectantly. I motioned to the witch who had gone pale from shock.

"My dear this is a friend of your mother's, her name is Amelia Broadway. I thought you should meet her."

My daughter smiled prettily "Nice to meet you Ms. Broadway, I'm Adele Northman" she said with a slight curtsy. Amelia extended a hand to touch Adele's face.

"I didn't know…she never said anything."

"This is how we planned it; Adele was to be protected at all costs. I wanted you to see her to know that no power in the world could ever destroy the bond between me and Sookie Stackhouse, you would be foolish to try again."

There were tears in the witch's eyes. "I understand and I'm so sorry. You look just like your mom Adele." She said earning her a smile.

"Thank you ma'am, my poppa says that she is very pretty and he misses her a lot you know"

Amelia nodded and looked at both of us in sympathy. "Would you like to see a picture of what she looks like now?" she asked Adele.

"Oh yes please"

The witch fumbled with her bag and removed a small cell phone. She flipped through the options until she found a picture of my beloved. Adele squealed in pleasure and I felt my heart clench. The picture showed me a Sookie that was smiling delicately into the lens. The blond hair was combed into a braid like Adele's and her blue eyes glimmered softly. Her face was much more defined as all trace of youthful fat had banished from her cheeks and there were small lines on the corners of her mouth. Amelia handed the phone to Adele. "Your mom sometimes gets this faraway look in her eyes and I always wondered but know I know that she is thinking about you both."

Adele nodded and she went off to show Roderick her mother's picture.

The witch dried the tears that had been falling continuously. "I get it. I thought you were a heel and had abandoned her, never in a million years would I have guessed the truth."

I assumed as much but I could not blame her. "There was no other way. Her powers are unique and I'd rather have spared her from what is coming but I need to kill Madden. I believe that the Ancient One has unintentionally revealed Adele's existence to him and he will not stop until he has her in his grasp."

Amelia gasped. "What are your plans?"

"I cannot attack while Sookie is in the mansion. I need to see her safe before I go any further. Can you give her a message from me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell her to wait only a little longer as I will be coming soon for her. She's not to trust anyone besides Felicia and Indira. Also tell not to be a martyr. We both love her and need her with us."

"I will."

"Thank you Amelia. I gather I can call on you to assist us when it's time."

"Of course. Sookie is my friend and you are protecting her daughter."

I nodded my thanks, glad to have one more ally in my corner.

TBC.

Sorry that we have yet to leave Pam's house but hopefully this chapter cleared up a little as to the why Sookie acted the way she did. I promise next chapter we finally see some sort of action and very likely the Eric, Sookie, Adele reunion. Thanks for the wonderful comments and keep them coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There was nothing to do but wait for Indira and Felicia to bring me the information I needed to make my move. Pam and the Roderick were conversing quietly. That was good as I'd been slightly worried that my vampire child's onerous nature would make her reject Adele's daytime protector. As for my daughter she was sitting in the sofa lost in thought. Sometimes I overlooked that she was only nine and very susceptible to everything that was going on around her.

"Adele"

"Yes poppa?"

"Come fly with me."

The demon and Pam looked up surprised.

"Eric you can't"

"Are you off your rocket?"

I dismissed their concerns. "Victor Madden cannot fly. I am one of the few vampires in the states who can. There is no danger if we keep to the skies."

Adele had gone to my room to find her sweater. She returned with her favorite blue button down and climbed into my arms.

"We will be gone for no more than an hour. See if you two can find a market that sells the foodstuffs Adele is accustomed to in the meantime."

I held my daughter close as we went up into the night sky. Adele laughed and urged me to go higher. She loved to see the lights and feel the change in air pressure. I'd been taking her up since she was an infant and I could not get her to stop crying through any other means.

We flew across the great expanse of the city. I dipped and swerved and got the prescribed giggles of excitement from Adele. This may be the very last night that we are alone with just each other. I hoped that I had done right by her and have been able to alleviate somewhat the emptiness that Sookie's absence left in our lives.

I remembered the first few days after having left my bonded and finding myself in that little college town in upstate New York debating whether or not I should simply cross over to Canada. Adele was resting in her car seat and I was trying to locate somewhere to sleep for the day. A hotel was out of the question as I would not risks strangers around my child when I was dead to the world.

My safest bet was finding one of the few empty homes that I could enter and hide in the basement until the next evening but I'd been driving for miles without any luck. I'd begun to feel the painful twinge that usually alerted me that the sun had begun its trek through the sky. Desperate, I got back onto the highway and decided to risk a hotel room if only for today. A few minutes in I spotted what seemed to be some sort of abandoned farmhouse and without any options left I revved the car towards it.

I left Adele in the car while I made a quick exploration of the building. The structure was old and unkempt but was still structurally sound. There was a filthy but dry basement where we could spend the day. Retrieving the baby, her bag and a few thick blankets, I set out to secure both of us in the space.

Adele watched me carefully as I made a nest with the blankets and set her down in the middle. Her eyes scanned the gloomy surroundings as I mixed a bottle for her using the gallon of water I picked up at a convenience store. I apologized to her for not being able to warm it but she did not seem to mind and drank it with her usual gusto. A few minutes later she had consumed a respectable three ounces and needed to be burped. I complied and then changed her diaper quickly. Dawn was weighing down on me.

We sank into the nest of blankets gratefully. She cooed softly and stretched her tiny arm until she made contact with my face. The sweet smell of newborn and Sookie filled my nostrils and I buried my nose in the blond fuzz of her head remembering my bonded and loving the child we'd made. I watched fascinated as the baby's large blue eyes fell shut. She would awaken in a few hours and her cries would be enough to stir me from my daytime sleep. I attributed this idiosyncrasy to the bond which placed her needs above my nature. Even under the full sun I would and stay awake until she too slept.

Having become aware of my daughter's many abilities; I now suspect that it was Adele's latent powers that accomplished that feat. She needed her father to survive so she was able to interrupt my sleep cycle to ensure that her needs were met. It was truly miraculous but then in that abandoned farmhouse with so little to call our own and the future murky I was afraid.

And yet somehow here she was healthy, beautiful and powerful. She was the child of the impossible and I was fortunate to have brought her forth.

"Higher poppa!" she commanded and I obeyed.

XxXxXxXx

We returned to the house at the same time that the demon and Pam returned laden with groceries. Adele gleefully searched the bags until she found a package of non-fat tofutti rice dreamsicles and settled to indulge on the kitchen table. Pam came to stand besides me.

"I know that I haven't been human in a while but I really don't think any of that is food."

I shrugged. "Adele is health conscious."

"Tell me about it. The demon kept prattling about gluten content and phytochemicals whatever those are. I remember her mother eating her way through a bucket of some captain's chicken with nary a thought."

I couldn't help but smile. Sookie was a southern girl and quite fond of her pecan pies and fried foods. Adele would be mortified when she found out.

"So I take it your impromptu bonding flight went well?" Pam asked evenly.

"It was something we needed to do." I took a glance at my daughter who was holding her ice-cream and letting it melt on the table. There was something wrong. "Adele?"

I rushed to her side and found her blankly staring into the space before her. I shook her as hard as I dared but to no avail. "Wake up Adele!"

Her blue eyes were glassy and wide open as if she were looking into something beyond what surrounded her. I pulled her up from her chair and laid her across the kitchen table. The demon dropped the groceries he was putting away. The fear was naked in his face.

Only Pam kept her cool as Roderick and I called my daughter's name repeatedly. I could sense that she was thinking hard and coming to a conclusion.

"She's having a vision. Ease down and let her come out of it at her own time" she ordered us both.

Adele stayed in trance for a few moments longer until her eyes slowly drew shut. When she spoke her voice sounded eerily like the Ancient Pythoness. "You need to get Sookie now. She is going to do something bad to herself."

My blood grew cold. My Sookie would never…

"She thinks that this is the only way to save her husband and child. She's wrong but you have to find her fast."

I was out the door and flying towards Victor's mansion without thinking twice. Midair, I tried to sense her and the bond responded by flooding me with Sookie's raw emotions. Her mental anguish called to me like a siren and I flew even faster. I pushed against the bond trying to calm her but she was blocking any interference from me. Her intent was clear.

"Please my lover, my wife if you go I will too" I plead with her through the bond "don't do this to us."

Sophie-Ann's Garden District mansion materialized under me and without hesitation I dove for one of the windows and crashed into the multicolored glass. I knew she was behind it. Her fading breaths told me so.

My bonded lay still as death in her bed. I pulled her to me and placed my ear against her chest.

There was no heartbeat.

TBC.

Sorry. I know it's awful. I couldn't get Eric's voice for some reason so I just kept rewriting but it's still not right. Hopefully next part won't be so. Please review if only to tell my how much this part sucked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**9 and 1/2 years ago **

I delighted in the fact that she was all belly, soft flesh and stretched ligaments which mortified her to no end. Her legs had been retaining water and the sweet curve of her ankles was a thing of the past. She wouldn't leave the house without me so her tan had long since faded away and the stress of the pregnancy had made her hair brittle and dry. In short she had never been more beautiful but when I told her so she threw a bottle of anti-stretch mark cream at my head.

Oh yes there was the moodiness too. How could I have forgotten? But even that was worth it. This was happening to her because she was nurturing my child in her womb. Her body was ripe and bursting with my seed and I could not be prouder. Sookie said that my male ego was running rampant and I have to admit that she was right.

With nothing to do besides take care of my bonded my nights had taken a decidedly domestic feel which I came to enjoy. I was no longer the sheriff of area five or even a successful businessman burning the nighttime hours. I was only a man trying to protect his vulnerable mate and this commandeered all my attention. It was safer for us to stay indoors so besides quick trips in search of necessities that little house in rural West Virginia was our world. The bed was our center. the walls were our sphere. I was so content that I was getting poetical.

Sookie was so uncomfortable at this late stage that sex had become less physical and more intimate. We would hold each other and let our lips and hands explore the contours of our bodies. I was especially excited at her new form and the gradual changes her body made to accommodate the baby. For a vampire accustomed to a quiet heart and stilled lungs the reality of two lives in one was fascinating to experience.

"Your heart is beating faster tonight."

"Uh huh. According to that book that you brought I have about forty-five percent more blood pumping through my body so my heart is working accordingly."

I knew that but I could play along. "Forty-five percent huh?"

"Not on your life. With the baby on board my days as an all-that-Eric-can-eat buffet have come to temporary stop. Adele takes full precedence over her daddy's hungers"

"It is most unfortunate that you think so as I'm sure Adele would not begrudge her father some of his wife's attention." We'd known the sex of the baby almost since her conception. As for her name, Sookie would never name a daughter of hers anything else. So Adele it was.

"Nice try, but for now True Blood and your _fertile_ imagination will have to be enough" she said flippantly.

Sookie was lying on her side on our bed. A pillow was placed between her legs to ease the constant ache in her back. I'd offered some of my blood for the pain but at this stage she was very particular about anything going into her body. She wanted everything to be as natural as possible. When I pointed out that there was nothing really natural about this pregnancy, she'd given me the silent treatment for days and it was not until I apologized to both her and Adele that she'd spoken to me again. Once more I'd forgotten about the hormones. All that compulsory True Blood diet must have been pickling my brain cells.

I was sitting next to her dressed in only my boxer shorts. We'd just awakened from our daytime slumber and still shrouded in that state where the world seemed a little more pleasant. In a little while she'd want to go to the bathroom and I would insist on carrying her which would annoy her. She'd argue that I was being too overprotective and I would reply that protecting her and our baby was now my purpose in life. Then she would pout and I would go to the kitchen and make her favorite salad and heat up some of that leftover stew.

"Don't forget the croutons this time" she warned rather cheekily. I mock-glared at the offending belly.

"I see that you and our daughter are busy reading my mind"

Sookie moved her hand to her stomach and began rubbing it in slow circles. "For some reason she seems to be paying attention when it's time for us to eat. She's really focused on food. God I hope she doesn't turn out to be one of those types that read labels and sugar content before eating a cookie. My gran always said that a good pecan pie couldn't hurt anybody"

"Well since I never had pie I can't really comment. However, I doubt anything would taste as sweet as your blood my love" I said while laying a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"Again with the innuendoes but sorry I'm not on tap. Maybe you can find some sugar to sweeten your synthetic blood."

"You're funny today aren't you?"

"Adele makes me happy and you make me very happy my vampire"

She was in my arms is an instant. I kissed her softly tasting the tender flesh of her lips while she pulled me closer and tangled her hands on my hair. Both of us knew that we couldn't take it much further than that but it was enough. To be together was the greatest gift aside from the upcoming birth of our child. How I loved this woman. Never in my years walking this earth had I believed that I would have been granted someone like her.

"I will miss you" she said gently but I flinched with the thought of our upcoming separation.

"You don't have to miss me. We can stay together and I will protect both of you."

"As strong as you may be you will never be strong enough to take everyone that would be after us. No, this way is better" she was resolute in her decision but I couldn't give her up that easily.

"Maybe after you give birth I could turn you."

She rose from my arms and looked at me directly in the face. Her eyes that had been clouded in passion just seconds before were serious. "I want you to promise me Eric Northman that you will never-NEVER make me vampire."

I shook my head. "I can't promise you that my love. Someday it may be the only way to keep you with me."

"Even if it comes to that you must respect my wishes. I am human and I want to die as one. I cannot cling to life like that at the expense of myself"

"My lover if I had made the same choice I wouldn't have had this life with you that I so treasure. I would have been long dead in some Viking village never knowing that I could come to love as deeply as I do now. That would have been too much to have given up and I never regretted my decision even when the consequences have proven difficult to bear."

She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I know Eric but that was your choice and this is mine. I will cherish my time with you and whatever I am granted with my daughter but when it is time for me to go I will."

XxXxXx

**Present time.**

Her heart had stilled and there was no breath left in her body. My soul raged at the injustice of it all. So much time apart living only in the hopes that someday we might be together again only to be denied.

The promise that I'd made that day was branded in my memory. For a second I thought of not doing anything and letting her be put to ground never to rise again but I was weak and wanted her too much. So even if she hated me forever I would not let her die.

"My love I cannot let you go"

I tore at my wrist and the blood flowed into her opened mouth. My free hand massaged her throat to make her swallow. I knew that I wasn't doing it right and I prayed that there was still a bit of life left in her that could be nourished by my essence.

So concentrated was I in my desperate efforts that I did not react to the door bursting open and Victor Madden stepping into the room flanked by his guard. His beetle-black eyes were bursting with cold rage. His voice was animalistic with hatred.

"Eric Northman you will surrender for the crime of stealing the king's property. I will have your head for this."

TBC.

Wow, the last chapter averaged more reviews than ever. Thank you so much for that. I hope that this chapter is to your liking even thought it was mostly a flashback.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Before me stood the vampire whose very existence threatened everything I that I loved. An usurper who acted as though he had a right to my bonded mate and child. He would pay with his life for his cowardly intrusion on mine. I would relish ripping Victor Madden apart for his many transgressions against my family.

Roaring with rage I lay Sookie's lifeless body back in the bed behind me hoping that my blood would be enough to keep her in this world. I could not sense in her the spark that indicated that the change had begun. Even if the gods were kind I still needed to find a safe place for her to awaken.

Victor's vampire guards were large and greatly resembled the late Sophie-Anne's Saxon warriors. The advanced on me with their fangs down and I responded in kind. Mine were long and a thousand years had filed them to razor-sharp endings. The smaller of the two hesitated slightly and that was enough for me to pounce and sink my fangs into his throat. Metallic blood filled my mouth as I ripped out the vulnerable voice box. I spat out the blood soaked organ onto the floor in the direction of the injured vampire. His gnarled cry tracked me as I sidestepped the other brute that was going for my heart with an undoubtedly silver dagger. The vampire righted itself and lunged again. As formidable as he looked he was a young vampire compared to me. His speed was easily surmounted.

I grabbed his arm as it was about to strike my chest and pulled it from his body. A loud scream of pain hastened my bloodlust but it wasn't this minion's blood that I wanted; it was that of his master.

"Face me you COWARD" I yelled as I fought off the vampire's attack. The creature was hemorrhaging from his empty socket but continued undaunted. Madden smirked and shot to Sookie's side. I threw the minion to the opposing wall but Madden had my wife's body firmly ensconced in his arms.

"Hardly Eric. I said I wanted your head and I will have it but not until I have your pride. I want to see you on your knees and begging for the mercy which you will not be granted."

"Let her go!" I growled advancing on the so-called king. We both knew that he could not take me on being much younger and of a smaller built but then again his way had always been deception over strength.

"I will destroy what is left of her body even before you can reach her. Back down Northman and I'll leave her intact so we can see if your little stunt took."

My gaze fell to my Sookie. Madden had circled her delicate neck with his arm and had only to pull to end all my hopes. I could not let that happen to her.

"Release her and you can have me" I said evenly.

"Well right now she is just a body that might reawaken to life or simply decompose. Either way she is no longer of any use to me."

Somehow I held myself back. "She will rise again"

The bastard licked at the blood that had seeped from her self-inflicted wounds at her wrists. She had cut along the vein as to quicken her death. "Maybe and if she does she can resume her life as my whore or simply leave. I daresay that with her soon-to-be executed sire she will be better off belonging to me than some lesser vampire with a fetish for dead telepath."

My indignation burned across my chest as reinforcements arrived to assist Madden. Two weres and an unfamiliar vampire entered the room. The were-tiger's attention was immediately on Sookie but Madden ordered him to seize me instead.

"Show our guest to his cell and make sure he is secured."

I allowed myself to be led from the room. My gaze remained on the stilled form of my bonded until I could no longer see her. I still could not sense any life in her. I may have been too late.

XxXxXx

I was left in my cell undisturbed for the next few days. Sophie-Anne had these windowless rooms outfitted with a silver plated door and silver cored chains so I knew that any escape attempt would be fruitless until the door was opened. The tiger had circled my waist with a chain and padlocked it shut so I could only move about five feet from the wall. At least my clothing protected me from the burn but nothing could keep me from the mental torment.

The weight of my failure was overpowering. I'd been unable to protect Sookie and Adele. I was supposed to defend my family but I wasn't good enough and lost them both.

I could not feel Sookie and only got raw fear from my daughter. I hoped that Roderick and Pam had taken her far away from here. I did not want Adele near when I was put to death.

Victor would claim that his bond with Sookie had eradicated mine and by attempting to turn her I'd violated one of our most sacred tenets. Since I would not risk Adele's existence becoming known, there would be no way to prove that my bond with Sookie was still alive. I would no doubt be executed.

Without my Sookie death did not seem so terrible. There was nothing that I could do for my child now and I did not want her to live knowing that her father was imprisoned. She would someday try to free me and would undoubtedly risk being discovered by those that would covet her power. No, I wanted her to grow without being encumbered by my mistakes. It would be my final gift to her.

I readied myself for my fate. I would offer no defense and submit myself to the will of the judge. Victor's need to see me humbled would undoubtedly be met but I deserved a worse penance.

After the third day in the cell hunger had begun to gnaw at my belly. I ignored it knowing that I was being starved on purpose so that I would be weak when they came to take me to the tribunal. The exposure to silver depleted my reserves even faster so that by the fourth day I was slumped in the corner as far as my chains would allow. It was in this condition that she found me.

"Eric?" I heard through the haze produced by my weakened brain. I lifted my head to a most beautiful image.

"Lover!"

In a flash I was in her arms. My bonded crushed me to her body and I inhaled her familiar scent now tinged with mine. Our lips met in crazed ardor and my tongue tasted her newly created fangs. So many years apart made us desperate for each other and our stronger connection just amplified it more.

"Sookie, my wife, my lover, my life" I whispered to her as our touches grew even more passionate. My lips traveled from her mouth and down her throat to her breasts. Her skin was cool but her taste was still intoxicating.

"Drink from me Eric" she urged and I froze.

"No my love, I don't deserve it."

"Drink Eric, you're too weak."

I shook my head and moved my lips to her mouth once again. She denied me access and pulled away. My eyes watered at the rejection. I don't think I would ever be able to let her go willingly.

"Please my Sookie don't push me away" I begged.

My lover raised her wrist to her mouth and bit at the pulse point. A slow trickle of blood ran down her arm and I licked my lips in anticipation. She brought the bleeding wrist to my own mouth and I latched onto it and sucked.

Her blood was exquisite and was a miraculous blend of her, myself and Adele. It travelled through me making each cell burst with life. Never had I tasted anything like it in the thousand years since I'd been made vampire.

She watched tenderly as I satiated my hunger. I'd closed my eyes in pleasure but I knew what she was doing, feeling and thinking and she knew the same about me. This wasn't a child-sire bond. It was something different and much more extraordinary.

TBC.

I hope that you enjoyed this installment. I will have the climax in which all is revealed coming real soon. Don't lose hope yet. I promise it will all work out in the end. Please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The ache of the lonely years drove our hunger for each other. My body clenched and my teeth scraped her wrist, her arm, her neck, a sweet torment for both of us. Sookie's blouse had deep neckline which allowed me to nuzzle the tips of her breast, marveling how soft she was, how perfect. Her bones felt small beneath my seeking lips, yet her muscles were firm and her skin like velvet.

I was shaking with the effort to hold back my ardor which was hers as well. The taste of my wife drove me wild as did the feel of her flesh, the texture of her pores, the creaminess of her skin, the vision of the reptile waving at me.

My fangs retracted and I raised my head to my lover.

"There is a lizard in your cleavage."

She was lost in the throes of passion and had to force herself to awareness. "What? Oh yes…you can get out now."

The small, green creature scampered out of her top and fell onto the floor. A second later I found myself staring up at a completely nude Roderick Bell who flicked his flesh-colored tail at me nonchalantly.

"Hey there Vamp Daddy! You seem to be in a bit of pickle huh?" he said brightly as if we didn't find ourselves in the middle of a cell located in a vampire king's stronghold.

I blinked at him not comprehending his presence. "What are you doing here?"

The annoying demon grinned smugly. "What no 'however did you learn to transform in less than three days'? Pretty impressive if I say so myself. Turns out your Pam had met my Peruvian uncle who can turn into a chameleon and had his number. My Spanish is pretty weak but I caught something about _montandonse en sus panties_ which made Pam giggle a lot. I figured it was something racy so I took Adele out of the room but anyhow Pam managed to translate for my uncle. It was a lot of hullaballoo about '_feel the lizard and be the lizard'_ and then all of sudden I was a lizard. Felicia carried me and after one of the most memorable rides in history—thank you very much Ms. Sookie—here I am."

I've always been slightly impressed at the half-breed's ability to prattle on and on but even I had to admit his feat was pretty stunning. However his riding on my wife's breasts earned him a well-merited growl.

"So I take it I should have gone the Pam route."

Another growl but this time much louder. Sookie placed a calming hand on my chest. I took a deep breath and tried to control myself. I had to focus on what was really important and not on the killing of impertinent demons.

"How is Adele?"

Another flick of the tail. "Kid's holding on but she is worried about you two especially since she got a front seat to your turning of her mom. She hasn't slept very well after that."

At the mention of our daughter Sookie buried her face in my chest and I held on to her. As a new vampire senses and emotions were hard to control. Along with the bloodlust they were the main reasons why newborns needed the guidance of their masters.

"You need to get Adele away from Louisiana. After the trial Sookie will be allowed to leave here since Victor is no longer interested in her now that she is vampire. Make sure she is reunited with our daughter." I ordered the demon.

Sookie pushed herself from my arms and looked at me horrified "ERIC NO!"

"My love" I sighed "my life will buy your freedom and our daughter's continued safety. Roderick and Pam will help you overcome this. I've no doubt of that."

There was raw desperation etched in her bloodless face. "I won't let you do that Eric."

"And yet you have sacrificed for so many years. Now it's my turn."

"It's not the same, I didn't die."

I caressed her face. "You risked your life everyday my love. You suffered without your child and you were forced to endure the attentions of both DeCastro and Madden. Now it is time for you to be with Adele and help her move forward when I cannot."

"We can't lose you."

"You don't have to. It may sound trite but our bond is stronger than death and I will live in your blood. You know this my love, you feel it. A minor trifle as my death will not keep us apart."

Tears were coursing down her face. My poor Sookie, how much had she had to bear.

The demon made a show of clearing his throat.

"What now?" I hissed.

"So that's plan? You die and we all make for the border? That's not much of a plan in my opinion."

I turned to him in irritation. "I wasn't asking you. I was telling you what you need to do."

"You do know that you can't really be all that formidable when you are attached to the wall? Sorry Vamp daddy this process is a little more complicated than you think. It's not about saving Adele as much as letting Adele do her thing."

"You dare disobey my orders? She is my child and I decide how to protect her best."

"High-handed much? Don't worry it will all work out in the end. You just have to have faith and be ready for the fireworks."

This was too much. "Faith! Faith is impossible when Victor Madden knows of Adele's existence."

Sookie shook her head. "No he doesn't. He misunderstood the Pythoness' prophecy. She said that I would bond with and bear the King of Louisiana's child. He thought that if he overthrew DeCastro this would be him not knowing Adele had already been born by that time. He no longer wants me because I can't have a baby. This is why he wants to destroy you."

"He wanted you to have his child." It wasn't really a question.

"The Pythoness said that Adele's abilities would incomparable. He wanted to be in control of such a powerful being. I let him believe that it was a possibility."

I was stunned but happy that my daughter's existence remained unknown as this would make it easier to get both of them away safely.

Roderick waved his finger at me. "Let me restate that you are not in control of this thing at all. You never really were. Why do you think I was sent to protect her? Or do you really think that you happened to stumble upon a half-fae, half-demon babysitter because you got lucky?"

I lunged at him but demon crossed his eyes and was a lizard again. I tried to crush him with my hand but my chain prevented me as he scampered under the door and into the mansion. Sookie who had been surprisingly quiet during our exchange, took my face in her hands.

"I don't really know what he is but I like his plan a lot better than yours."

"Sookie don't."

"I believe that a higher power has my little girl's best interests at heart. I won't lose her and I won't lose you either."

"As you maker I command you…"

Her eyes flashed with righteous anger. "Don't you dare pull that crap on me Eric Northman. I had enough of people telling how to live my life and everything that I do. Now at least I get to live my unlife under my own terms and that includes keeping you and my child with me."

"I'm sorry lover. I'm sorry it's been so hard on you. The thought that you have to give yourself to Victor-"

"Never mind that—what's past is past. Adele is worth everything that we've endured. Please tell me about her"

I softened my voice. "She's beautiful and brave like you. Her mind is strong and she loves to learn new things. She loves blue and she gets cold easily but doesn't like anybody telling her to dress warmly. She can be funny but also very manipulative and she's capable of charming anyone into doing what she wants. She's very particular about what she eats and she's needed you so much. We both have."

"There hasn't been a moment when I haven't missed both of you. I need to see her so bad."

I kissed her again and this time it was tender and sweet. This was why I had been faithful for so many years. Only she could satisfy me and only she could touch me as I've never been before.

The silver-plated door swung open with a crash and Felicia and Indira stepped inside followed by a couple of older vampires bearing chains and silver tipped staffs. They pulled Sookie away from me and forced me to rise. Apparently my trial was to commence.

TBC.

I think we have about three chapters left. I hope that you like where this is going. Thank you for all your comments and please keep them coming as we get into the final stretch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Apparently living in Las Vegas for such a prolonged period of time had given Victor Madden theatrical inclinations. What had been Sophie-Anne's lavish, yet functional throne room looked now like a spare room at the Excalibur complete with a niche for his freestanding knight's armor. There were wall hangings, Arthurian paintings and a very authentic-looking shield above an overly intricate throne. All that was missing were the rushes and the crocodile infested moat.

I knew that in reality the closest Victor had ever come to an actual knight was when he drained one of the serving wenches at Medieval Times. Madden came from strictly Irish plebeian background but he had his aspirations.

My beloved was walking as close to me as she could. We were flanked by the vampire guards as well as Indira and Felicia. My hands were restrained in front of me with what felt like silver cored iron. The guards led me to stand directly in front of the ugly throne. Victor was sitting on it with his lieutenant and what must have been the new sheriff of Area 5 standing by his side.

I made my voice calm and even. "By our laws there should be a contingent from another kingdom also present."

Madden smirked. "What for Northman? Your crimes are so grievous that any other jury would not hesitate to find you guilty."

Besides me my bonded stiffened. I tried to comfort her through our bond but she sent it right back. Her generosity strengthened me and so without hesitation I turned to the king. "What then are my crimes?"

Victor licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. If he couldn't be a knight he was certainly ideal for the traditional villain in the 1930's matinees. His short stature and slick, greasy looks made him the perfect candidate.

"Where do I start Viking? You abandoned your post as sheriff even thought it put the former king in a dangerous position."

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Trusting you put King DeCastro in an even more dangerous position and yet here you sit judging me."

"You have no right to question my actions. I am your King and your words can be considered treason."

"I never pledge to you and if I had to answer to someone for my desertion it would be DeCastro and not you" I told him coldly.

"Be that as it may. There is still the fact that you violated one of the most sacred tenets of our race in taking what belongs to another vampire. You have stolen my bonded from me. "

"My wife was never yours Madden" I wasn't about to call him your majesty. It was something that he would never hear from me. "You took her from me by forcing her to break our own bond."

"A bond that you had her enter to unknowingly." Apparently Madden had done his research.

"Perhaps but it is a bond that we have renewed many times willingly…" I looked at my beautiful Sookie and saw that her lashes were wet with the tears she was keeping inside "…and with love."

Victor snorted and my hatred for him burned in my veins. This faux knight was a man of little honor and because of him and DeCastro I'd been forced to live so many years without my beloved. My daughter had to grow up without her mother. And here I was ready to leave them both behind so that they would be safe.

"_Love _Viking? How trite and uninspired. It is obvious that she's made you as weak as a human and you so will die as one. I am going to enjoy watching it happen"

Sookie gasped "NO!"

I had to be strong but inside I was already torn by her pain and fear coming in waves from the bond. "Hush my love."

"Eric please you can't let him kill you. I can't watch you die." The tears she could no longer hold were running down her cheeks. I wish I could pull her too me but my bonds prevented me from doing more than leaning my body towards her. Victor saw my difficulties and let out an unpleasant laugh.

"How touching and because of your _services_ Sookie I'm going to give the Viking the choice whether he wants you near during his execution. I can almost anticipate what his decision would be but I really want to hear him say it."

Bastard. I looked into her eyes and saw myself reflected in them. Adele's eyes were the same shade as mine but the shape was all her mother's. She was a blend of Sookie and me and because of that I could go in peace. I would always be with them.

"My lover, please leave this place and find Pam. Find her…" Sookie understood who I was really referring to "…and live knowing that I've never regretted what I've done."

"I can't walk away Eric. I can't go on without you."

"You have to. As you maker I command you to leave me."

The compulsion to follow my orders was too strong for her to resist. The strain in her pale face showed how much she was trying to fight my command but in the end she had to give in. As she started to leave I felt what was left of my spirit shatter. Without her and without Adele I was nothing but an empty shell.

How could a man watch the woman he loved walk away from him without being driven insane?

"You cannot Viking" a deep voice answered my silent question.

We all turned to the door at the same time. In the doorway being led by a couple of her handmaidens stood the vampire we knew as the Ancient Pythoness. Victor was by her side in a flash to offer his welcome and assistance. The new Sheriff looked rather anxious from his place by the throne and my guards seemed to be fidgeting. Felicia and Indira just looked straight ahead.

The Pythoness refused Madden's assistance and continued to walk towards me. I quietly called Sookie back to my side wary of the ancient one and her prophecies concerning my family.

Sookie'd told me that it was the Pythoness' prophecy that had driven Victor to challenge DeCastro. Hence, she was directly responsible for the predicament we found ourselves in. Uncaringly, the Ancient One stopped right in front of me and peered at me with her sightless eyes.

"I am usually not one to doubt the wisdom of the gods but I confess that I thought you would be found lacking in the role that you were made to play. I therefore offer you my apologies Viking as well as my respect."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Soon you will my child. You just have to keep the faith and hold on."

At that moment the walls began to shake.

TBC.

Only a couple of more chapters. I will try to get to it as soon as possible. Please review.

To charhamblin: I could not answer your question before hand because your PM feature is turned off. In chapter 6 and 7 Pam tells Eric that Sookie had broken the bond with him and has become Victor's bonded mate. Since later we learn that Victor is interested in her because she will bear a very powerful child we can also assume that they had been intimate (Poor Sookie).


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Victor's faux emblem barely missed his head and landed on the floor besides his ugly throne. The rest of his medieval paraphernalia met the same fate as the walls continued to shake. The so-called vampire king of Louisiana rushed out of his seat as if it was on fire and went to stand behind his startled guards who were bracing themselves against the unknown force which had them in its grip. His beetle eyes were as wide as they could be as he saw his carefully created throne room crumble around him. Apparently its foundation was as flimsy as Victor's reign itself.

I'd moved closer to Sookie and hunched over my beloved protectively in an attempt to shield her from harm. The silver bindings restricted my movements but I managed to steady her as our surroundings trembled under the unseen force. She was a vulnerable, newly-risen vampire and as her maker and mate it was up to me to keep her safe.

After a few more seconds the ground stilled altogether. I raised my head and found Victor still cowering behind his staff. If he was king he should act accordingly and never show fear to his people. He wasn't half the vampire ruler Sophie-Anne had been and even De Castro had been more suited to the role. Pathetic. Louisiana deserved better than him.

The double doors burst open and Pam sauntered inside in one of her designer suits and impossibly high heels. She was holding my daughter's hand firmly in her hands. Adele was sporting a fashionable checked coat with matching headband and I knew that my vampire child had finally bonded with my biological one. The link between us burst with raw emotion.

Besides me Sookie whispered almost inaudibly. "Adele."

My daughter's blue eyes swept to her mother and the living connection between them flared. I was bonded to both and a witness to the gale of emotion sweeping through them. Pam let go of her hand and my Adele walked towards us calmly but I knew that she was trying to seem stronger than she felt.

I watched captivated as my Sookie dropped to her knees before our child. Her gaze travelled through her features drinking in every little detail. The long blond hair, the wide blue eyes and pert little nose. The last time she'd seen her daughter she'd been a tiny, almost nondescript baby swaddled in a blanket and know she was this little person with her own likes a dislikes. Adele stood silent as she looked down on the woman who she only knew from my memories. Her bottom lip trembled slightly and she turned to me seeking reassurance.

My sight had grown blurry with tears I struggled to hold back. I let them fall unchecked and smiled encouraging at my girl. She was so brave and yet this was so much for someone so young and innocent. I cursed Victor and the rest who had put my family through this.

Sookie's unsteady hand ghosted over Adele's face. I could feel the longing in her as well as the uncertainty. She wanted to hug her and kiss the years away but wouldn't dare touch her child.

Why?

My troubled heart gave me the answer. She didn't feel like she had the right. I had to interfere. With a warning look at a still cowering Victor, I addressed my daughter as delicately as I could manage.

"Adele I would like to meet Sookie Stackhouse. She is your mother and my beloved. She is who we've been longing for so many years. Sookie this is our child and she and I need you so badly"

Adele's eyes found mine and I nodded at her. _You don't have to be afraid my princess. _

She leaned over a place a sweet kiss on her mother's nose. Sookie responded by drawing her into a tight embrace. Our bond flared brightly. At last we were all together.

"WHAT!" a dissonant cry interrupted us. Victor had left the relative safety of his guard and was advancing menacingly towards my family. I growled at him while straining in my bonds. "What is the meaning of this?"

Before I could erupt the Ancient Pythoness voice rang clear as a bell through the cavernous room.

"It is unwise to stand up against the workings of fate Mr. Madden. Fortune is not kind to those who interfere against the natural course of things."

The vampire roared. "It is my fate, my destiny. I was meant to father that woman's child. The prophecy said so."

"The prophecy that you refer to Mr. Madden has never been about you. You have no part in this and never have."

I've never seen Madden that angry. All his ambitious plans were crumbling about his ears. As was to be expected his anger turned towards me.

"I will end you Northman once and for all." He said irately.

The vampire lounged at me and I rushed to meet his attack knowing that I had my ladies to protect. I was still at a disadvantage but I cared little. I would manage somehow.

My fangs descended and my vision clouded to red. I thought of my years alone struggling to give my child the life she deserved while being kept apart from my bonded. I thought of all the lonely nights when doubt and need were my only companions. I'd had to hide and forsake everything that I had worked for while keeping my head down and my nature restrained. My Adele and my Sookie suffered because we had to live apart from each other. I was ready to give Victor what he deserved.

And then everything went dark.

XxXxXxX

It was few minutes or a few hours before the gloom gave way to something else. I was frozen mid-lunge. My voice failed me so that I could not even call out to my family. All I could do was move my eyes trying to focus on anything besides the nothingness. It was then I heard the Pythoness again.

"My dear Viking. So terribly impatient."

There was a glow and my eyes zeroed on it. Expecting to see the Ancient One I found my daughter radiating with otherworldly light. Sookie was still holding on to her and trying to shield her from some unknown threat that seemed to be residing within her.

"Poppa what's happening to me?" Adele managed to say as the light grew brighter and stronger.

"My God!" cried Sookie.

"Right noun…wrong gender." Replied the Pythoness.

TBC.

I said that this would be the last chapter but I am going to have to write another one before it comes to an end. Thank you for your patience. I've had a few personal problems which have all but zapped any creativity I may have but I promise to continue because I want to see how these stories end. Updates for "Vampire Mine" and "Controlled Conditions" are next.


End file.
